


站位胶带综合征

by Button0827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Jensen提到在片场他们总是会乖乖的站到胶带上，for no reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	站位胶带综合征

当Jensen和Jared看到任何蓝色红色的胶带贴成走位记号的样子就会忍不住站上去，这是他们俩多年在SPN剧组工作渐渐形成的一个奇怪的习惯。  
对了，昨天Misha还捧着个电脑来告诉Jensen这很像网上的一个视频，视频里是猫咪看到圆圈的胶带在地板上就毫不犹豫的走进去不会动了。  
Jensen·看完视频后有点生无可恋·Ackles决定告诉Jared一定要往Misha的拖车里放双倍的二十五美分硬币，砸死他。

01  
Jensen在拍摄间隙的时候想要回到自己的拖车休息，不过目前他被一些事情耽搁了…  
他又不小心踩到了一块蓝色胶带上…不用说，在拖车门口地面的胶带肯定是Jared故意贴的，他总是不厌其烦的用走位标志反射弧进行恶作剧。  
“喂？Jared！你快点过来把这胶带扯掉！！不然我发誓……喂喂？？？Damn！”电话另一边传来的大笑和紧接着的忙线声让Jensen没忍住爆了粗口。  
低头看着脚下的蓝色胶带，Jensen有些无奈…拖车就在眼前，但多年的反射弧让他没有办法移动脚步离开这块胶带，哪怕在片场之外…

大约两小时后，一名女助理终于找到了Jensen，沮丧的站在自己的拖车前，像一只耷拉着耳朵的猫，这让年轻的助理低头扯胶带时不小心红了脸…  
直到胶带被扯走Jensen才开始动了动已经有些僵硬的罗圈腿…Oh God，他现在非常想报复

02  
“拜托谁看到Jared了！！快把他找来！今天时间紧还有一场戏要赶紧拍！！”导演急红了脸对着片场的所有人怒喊，先是Jensen因为胶带问题在拖车前站了两小时，现在又是Jared不见了，这个剧组就从来没有正常的一天吗！  
布景角落里已经乖乖站在自己胶带上的Jensen悄悄从嘴角处勾起一个邪恶的弧度。

大约二十分钟后，Jared被发现在片场外的马路边，手里忙着给几个粉丝签名。但当助理企图把这只不听话随便跑出来的大麋鹿带回去时，Jared却一步没动，无助的用puppy eyes望着她…年轻的助理心里一阵不祥的预感…  
低头一看，大脚怪的脚下隐约看到红色的胶带…又来！

03  
经历了两位主演先后失踪，所有剧组成员都期待着今天的拍摄赶紧结束，这剧组就像养了两个熊孩子…哦不，三个，还有Misha Collins

结束了拍摄后，Misha哼着歌往自己的拖车走去准备换衣服，大家都很欣慰今天的工作终于结束，可以回家陪家人或者去酒吧喝两杯。于是意外就是这么平静的到来了…

“哇啊啊…………”发出一声惨叫的Misha伴随着哗啦啦啦好一堆闪烁的硬币消失在拖车门前…对，昨天Jared对Jensen承诺过的双倍25美分硬币，像洪水般从拖车里不断涌出来，几乎把Misha活埋。

当把内裤里最后一个硬币抖出去后，Misha·也是熊孩子·Collins现在非常想报复。

04  
几天后，在粉丝见面会的前一晚，Jensen走进宾馆的浴室准备敷个海藻面膜，舒舒服服躺在浴缸里好好泡澡解除坐飞机的疲惫。

下一秒他睁开眼睛就看到Jared笑得开心在浴室门口看着他。  
Jensen吓了一跳，“Dude，你干什么！”不习惯被人看着洗澡的Jensen摘掉面膜起身跨出浴缸，拿起浴巾准备围在自己的胯部，脚下不太平坦的感觉让他低下头：靠！又是一块蓝色的胶带！！这个大脚怪什么时候贴上去的！！

“Jay， 这不好玩，快把胶带扯了…不然小心我整你！”Jensen略微不满的系紧了在胯部的浴巾。  
Jared毫不掩饰自己的笑意一点点向面前的人靠近，这让Jensen不太自然的想后退，但是脚下的胶带却不太同意这个想法，于是被Jared顶着半推半就的踩着胶带坐在了浴缸的边缘。

“你说要是在踩着记号还能来一炮会不会就不再有这种奇怪的胶带反射弧了？”Jared边说边脱衣服，直到一件不剩，已经勃起的分身若有若无的戳着Jensen的锁骨。  
“明天有见面会你知道的吧。”Jensen微微红着脸侧头躲开Jared的玩弄，但浴巾处支起的小帐篷出卖了他。  
“适度运动有益身体健康。”Jared微微一笑伸手捏住Jensen的下巴示意，后者舔舔嘴唇，顺从的低头含住了对方的阴茎慢慢的舔着，Jared仰头发出了一声满意的呻吟，没忍住向前顶了几下，但Jensen的嘴被塞得满满的，只能发出小声呻吟外加不满的用已经开始泛红带着水气的绿色眼睛瞪了一眼Jared，然后…Jared觉得自己更硬了…Jensen觉得自己的嘴巴被撑的更大，下巴可能要脱臼了…

Jensen决定不理会这只野生发情大麋鹿，专心对付嘴里的阴茎，从渗出前液的前端慢慢打着圈用舌头仔细的舔着，直到完全吞入，同时双手温柔的按摩着Jared的阴囊，反复几次后，Jensen尽力放松喉部，给了Jared一个完美的深喉，这让后者差点没把持住差点射出来。

Jared简直爱死Jensen的这张嘴了！

“这么快就不行啦？”Jensen眨眨眼睛满意的抬头看着Jared。  
“要不我们来试试？谁会更快射出来？”Jared一把拉起坐在浴缸边缘的人伸手扯掉浴巾，Jensen已经完全勃起的阴茎在空气里跳了一下。  
“只是个口交你就硬了还好意思说我？”Jared伸出一只手在Jensen身后摸索着，寻找那片熟悉的肌肉，然后迅速的蘸着浴缸里还没有被放掉的水作为润滑，将一根手指挤入Jensen体内。  
而Jensen只是嘴里发出一声呻吟，锤了Jared一拳，但两人之间的作用力让在体内的手指狠狠地钩了一下，弄得Jensen双腿一阵发软，却依旧站在Jared之前使坏贴在地上的蓝色胶带上。

为了更好更快的进行扩张，Jared让Jensen转身背对自己，手扶着浴缸边缘，手指则专心的在Jensen体内开拓着，很快就可以容纳三根手指了，而Jared一直若有若无的戳刺着Jensen的敏感点带来的快感让Jensen几乎快要哭出来，一只手也握住自己的阴茎慢慢的撸动着。  
随后Jared将自己的手指撤出，一阵凉意灌进Jensen的后穴里让他无意识的缩了缩，洞口一张一合，催促Jared赶紧进入。

就算Jared整根没入Jensen的体内，他还是没有离开那块代表站位的蓝色胶带，淫靡的水声在浴室里回响着，Jensen突然没来由的想起了几年前拍摄My Bloody Valentine时，工作人员给他用了红色胶带，他却在片场来回找Jared。

不满意Jensen走神的Jared狠狠地在他的勃颈上吮吸着，同时用埋在体内的阴茎狠狠连续的撞击着前列腺，Jensen被突然打乱节奏的快感拽回了现实，感觉着Jared用一只手揉搓着自己的乳头，绿色的眼睛瞬间失焦，溢出了水汽。

随着快感在体内积累，Jensen甚至没有继续去自慰，Jared不断地撞击着他的敏感点已经让他快要射出来，再来一点刺激他就要输了他们关于谁先射的赌约。  
一只温暖的大手突然握住了Jensen的阴茎，开始用力撸动着，同时还能感受到Jared的阴茎深深的埋在自己体内，有技巧的掠过自己的前列腺，Jensen觉得自己不太在乎谁先射的问题了，快感来的太多，他有点承受不住，除了呻吟和渴求更多他已经不知道还能做什么。

Jared知道自己已经很硬了，但为了刚才的赌约，他一直用力的在Jensen的体内冲刺。接着一阵压力裹紧了自己的阴茎，手上感受到了一股温暖的液体，没忍住笑出声来，同时射在了Jensen体内。

“你刚才笑什么？”Jensen不停的喘气，试图从刚才的快感中回过身来，而Jared注意到即使在经历性爱的情况下，Jensen的双脚仍旧站在蓝色胶带上…看来这胶带综合征是不会好了吧。  
“在笑我赢了啊，明天照相时见到胶带可别把持不住站上去。”Jared继续坏笑看着德州硬汉企图偷偷擦掉因为生理反应而积累在眼里的眼泪。

“喂！你做完了帮我把胶带扯掉啊！！傻笑什么！”

05   
在第二天的见面会上，Jensen、Jared和Misha同时迟到很久。  
Jensen是因为…你懂的，于是整场见面会他都一直乖乖坐在椅子上。  
Jared则是因为Misha酝酿已久的恶作剧：在厕所的便池边，Misha贴了一块红色胶带，去方便的Jared被困在便池旁边，直到一个工作人员来帮他撕掉那块胶带…  
Misha？他得花点时间处理堆了满满一后备箱的硬币，来自Jared特供。


End file.
